little villains
by deathangel6666
Summary: The children of batman villains team up and their first plan is to take down batman. But which one of them has a different plan. Lots of Oc/Oc. may be one shot.


I looked down from the rooftops as three bright haired little girls that looked about ten years old walked out of ivy's hideout. I quietly slid down the fire escape and followed them through the alley. As I walked I thought about how strange these girls looked. One had bright white hair with a blue headband. These colours clashed with her pale green skin she inherited from her mother. The next had bright red hair like her mother; she wore a pinkish red dress. The last one had long purple hair up in pigtails and wore a purple and yellow dress. It was hard to believe they were villains. Although it was hard to believe I was. I was living on the streets not so long ago. Ok it's not that hard to believe. I followed the girls until they walked up into a jewellery store. I waited outside as they loaded their bags full of jewels. When they came out I greeted them. They didn't take it so well.

With Demetri

I sat down across from Talia as she directed and began to speak.

"We'd like to offer your son a place in our villain team." I said with as much confidence as I could. She was an assassin; she could kill me at any moment.

She laughed for a moment before answering. "A villain team, you mean like an opposite teen titans?" she laughed a little more. "Batman would easily defeat you."

"I have recently discovered that we have the daughter of the new batman, with a clone of their robin we could use them against them."

"You know who the batman is, Impressive." She commented. "It is my son's choice then."

She took me to his room and we found him on the floor doing push ups. He looked up at me.

"no." he said going back to doing his push ups.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two talking down there. My answer is no." he gave up on his push ups and sat up facing me.

"Fine, but we'll still have a place open for you if you change your mind."

"It's gonna stay open because I'll never join you."

"Understood."

**With Chelsey (sonic beat [see LOL {story}])**

"What do you think?" I said showing Jeremy my outfit.

"Where are your weapons supposed to go?" he said before I showed him my hands revealing speakers in my gloves. "Wow, musical hands. So?"

I smiled before clapping my hands together; turning on my speaker. I pointed them at him and they were turned on full volume. He felled to the ground clutching his ears in pain. He screamed something that sounded like a mumble to me.

"What I couldn't hear ya?" I said turning them off. He got up looking a bit shaking but it was nothing compared to his anger building up in his face.

"How did that not hurt your ears?! That would bring us all down if you used that in a fight!"

"Not if I give you these." I handed him two electronic earplugs. "They work like this. You put them in your ears and you can hear fine. As soon as I turn on my speakers the earplugs take effect and block out all sound except for the comlink I installed in them. Cool right?"

"yeah cool, did you finish with the alarm system. What about the computers?"

"Yep and I also set up traps around each of our rooms. There are just some passwords you'll need to change yourself and only you'll be able to get to your room. The password sets off the traps until you get to you room and press the big red button on the door." I gave him his current password and before he left I asked "has Smokey come back with the poison ivy girls or whoever she went after."

"Yeah but they're tied up in the basement. She didn't take no for an answer when she asked them."

"I'll go look after the crazy lady."

"By the way she is in her costume so call by her code name."

"But blood bunny is the worst name ever."

"I hate sonic beat but I aint complaining."

"Shut up jester."

With phoenix (blood bunny)

"You know I don't have to recruit all of you. I just need two at least." I picked up my gun and pointed it at the white haired girl.

"Why do you need us so bad?" the lilac haired one asked trying to distract me from shooting her sister.

"Our target involves a boy we need to make look like he is cheating." I glanced at the red haired one. "I know only one of you got the hypnotizing dust stuff. You know that stuff you mum uses to control any man she wants? It's kind of crucial to our plan. With it we can turn nightwing against robin. With batman away it'll be easy to use this to our advantage. So are you in?"

The three girls smiled at each other then looked back at me. "Where do we sign up?" the little red head asked.

"Great. I'll call snowflake and tell him to start plan A." I picked up my cell phone and called Demetri.

Demetri- hey. I couldn't get the other Damien so we'll have to get rid of plan B for now.

Me- that's ok. We're going to try plan A. we have the triplets and they've agreed to help. Head to the Wayne mansion.

First little villains' chapter

What do you think?


End file.
